The Oddly Perfect Couple
by marycasa13
Summary: Come on John, don't be a wimp, just ask her!... JO pairing.Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah, I know, an odd pairing. But I read some John/Olivia Fanfics and liked the idea alot. If this makes any sense though, I LOVE Munch/Olivia as a fanfiction pairing, but for the actual show I'm Elliot/Olivia all the way. Weird, I know. Don't Kill me.**

The Oddly Perfect Couple - Chapter one

"Alright, you guys can go home now. I'll call you when something comes up," Announced Cragen to the SVU gang. They had all been working on a case involving a serial killer who only targeted children, and it had taken them all working round the clock for the past day and a half to catch him. They all would have cheered with excitement and relief if they weren't about to drop dead from exhaustion.

John Munch wouldn't have responded even if he could, he was to busy with his frantic thoughts. _Come on John, you can do it. Don't be a wimp. Ask her! _

But what if she said no?

_Just ask her to dinner! Your hungry, she's hungry, you'll both go eat. It's that freakin' simple._

No! It's not!

This battle continued to rage on the inside of his head, until the woman currently occupying his thoughts got his attention.

"Munch! Earth to John Munch!" When that didn't work, Olivia resorted to a different method, " John! Come quick! The aliens have landed and they're abducting George W. Bush to replace him with a clone!"

His head shot up only to be greeted by the sight of the beautiful Olivia Benson laughing at him. He tried very hard to suppress the funny feeling he got in his stomach just from the sound of it. _For god's sake man, she's probably over 10 years younger than you._

"Not funny Benson." He said, then looked around, "Were the heck is everyone?"

"Um, they left...like the Captain told them too." She studied him for a moment, "Okay. Seriously, has your mind been in another universe entirely this whole time?"

"Well, theoretically, if the aliens took over my frontal lobe and - Olivia cut him off,

"Don't even start with the conspiracy theories."He rolled his eyes but eventually nodded in defeat. They both stared awkwardly around the empty precinct for a minute or so before Munch spoke up,

"Um, wou- would you- do you want to come get dinner with me?" He stuttered, then mentally kicked himself for it. _Smooth John, real smooth._

_He's kind of cute when he stutters like that._ Thought Olivia, _whoa, did I really just think that about John?_ It was then that she realized she hadn't answered him yet, and he was beginning to backtrack.

"You know, uh, Just forget it, uh I gotta go..." He said rapidly. _There's that cute stutter again, _Olivia thought with a small smile. She quickly reassured him, "Sure John, I could use a bite to eat." Munch smirked, "You could have said so sooner." He tried going for nonchalant, but inside he was practically dancing with happiness and disbelief. _She said yes? She said yes!_

" I know a diner about ten minutes from here that would probably be open at this hour," He said, and she nodded, letting him lead the way to his car. She smiled when he opened the passenger side door for her. "Oh my, is grumpy old John Munch actually a gentleman?!" She said with mock surprise, which he returned, " Does the serious Olivia Benson actually have a sense of humor?!"

She laughed lightly and he started his car. They spent the entire drive in silence, but it wasn't exactly awkward. Munch parked clumsily in the nearest spot behind the Diner, and when he opened the door for her again she gave him a teasing grin, which he returned with a glare of his own.

They sat down at a booth in the far corner, where it was less crowded, and about ten minutes later the waitress arrived. They both went for something simple and got a hamburger. Well, a hamburger for Munch, a cheeseburger for Olivia. The food arrived surprisingly fast for such a busy restaurant, and after the waitress had gone, Olivia took a small bite out of her cheeseburger, chewed for a moment, and spoke. " So, why did you ask me to come to dinner with you?"

"Maybe I just wanted to, " He said defensively, then his voice softened, "why did you agree to come?"

"Maybe I just wanted to," She parroted, though it wasn't defensive like his reply was.

"But, why would you say yes?"Munch asked, exasperated, "I thought you liked Stabler!"

Olivia almost laughed at the common misconception, and corrected him, " I don't like Stabler, I love him like a brother. He's a good partner and a great friend." A relieved expression passed over Munch's face briefly, and she decided to have fun and call him on it, " Was that relief I saw on your face for a second?" She asked teasingly.

Munch tried for angry and defensive but gave up and grumbled, "Your such a detective."

"Yeah, and so are you." She retorted. After a few minutes in which they both succeeded to almost finish their meals, Olivia asked a bit awkwardly, " So, seriously...relief?"

Munch's cheeks tinged a shade of light red as he stared down at the table, " Yeah...I like you. So what?" Olivia laughed, " Your cute when you blush." Munch looked up at her, surprised.

" Know one's called me cute in years."

"Well, we'll have to fix that then, won't we." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Detective Olivia Benson was_ flirting_ with him, he thought he might just die right there.

They split the bill after spending to much time arguing over who should pay, and Munch drove her back to the Precinct parking lot, walking her to her car. Before either of them knew what was happening Munch was leaning in closer, and Olivia was doing the same. There lips were just an inch a part, and with a quick breath that left a pleasant tickling sensation on Munch's face, Olivia closed the gap. Munch leaned into her, gently pushing her back against her car. The kiss deepened and Olivia sighed into Munch's mouth, making a tingle run down his spine. After a few heated moments they pulled away gently, gasping for air. Once she had restored her oxygen supply Olivia blinked a few times in disbelief, before breathing out a quick, "wow."

"Right there with you," Commented Munch with a cross between an awestruck smile and a smirk. Olivia laughed at his expression, though she expected hers was somewhat the same. " See you tomorrow, Bens- I mean Liv," Said Munch. _He actually called me Liv,_ she nearly giggled like a schoolgirl, but saved herself the embarrassment. She gave Munch a quick but passionate kiss that left him blushing, "Bye John." He nodded distractedly and hopped into his car, grinning like a fool, something he hadn't done in a while. A while probably being over a year. _Tomorrow was going to be interesting, _he thought_, I wonder if the guys will catch on, _he chuckled, thinking of the expressions that would be on their faces if he walked into the station actually _happy_.

TBC

**This is my first Law and Order SVU story so please Review Review Review! There will probably be one or two more chapters, though I can't promise they will be as long as this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

1

The Oddly Perfect Couple Chapter 2

Munch walked straight to his desk the next morning, trying very hard_ not_ to look happy. Bizarre, I know, but that was how he worked. He knew happiness from him would only lead to suspicion on Stabler and Finn's part, and he_ really_ didn't want to deal with that. Yet.

Finn and Stabler arrived about two minutes after he did, and he repeated, _Don't smile, don't smile_, _don't smile._ In his head. They said hi, as usual, and then went to their respective desks, so he figured he was safe. Then it was Olivia's turn to avoid acting suspicious. She came in and said hi to everyone, tossing her bag onto her chair. She then made the fatal mistake, she turned to Munch and mouthed, "Hi." When Finn and Stabler turned around from setting up their desks they were met by the sight of the cynical John Munch...grinning like a Cheshire cat. They looked at him curiously, then at each other, and Finn was the first who had the guts to ask, "What's with you, man?"

"Nothing," Said Munch, quickly adapting to his serious and bored nature.

"Don't give us that 'nothing' crap John," Said Stabler sternly, "You just...smiled. A big smile. I'm sorry, but- Finn finished the sentence for him, "that's not like you."

"Olivia quickly walked to the girls bathroom unnoticed in order to contain her laughter at Munch's trapped animal expression. Poor Munch was left alone with two determined detectives to try and wrangle the truth out of him.

"So...Munch..." Stabler put on an evil, yet slightly playful grin, trying not to laugh, "got yourself a girlfriend?"

"No!" He said to quickly. Finn and Stabler were outright snickering now. "

Munch glared, " Oh will you to stop trying to invade my personal life!" He exclaimed, then immediately flinched inwardly, realizing his mistake.

"So, there _is_ something personal, or should I say _someone,_ making you so happy."

"I- began Munch, but Cragen suddenly appeared out of his office, asking, " Why are you two interrogating Munch?" He sounded half demanding, half curious. The curious part won over as he asked again, "So, what's up with Munch?"

"He just _smiled_ capt'n." Replied Finn as it was something totally alien.

Cragen tilted his head, "_now_ I'm interested."

Munch lost it, " Oh my GOD! I've smiled before you know! It's not a big freakin' deal! And yeah, I had a date with someone last night, but it's my personal life! Guess what? That means it's personal!"

There was a long, awkward silence, which was broken when Olivia returned from her laughing fit in the bathroom, oblivious to the outburst that had just occurred. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Our John boy had a hot date last night!" Elliot said in a sing-song voice.

"Jeez, is that all?" She asked, "It's none of our business if he had a date, right?" God, she didn't know how long she could keep this clueless act up. The guys, including, to her amusement, Cragen, nodded solemnly at her like children who'd just got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Munch laughed.

"Oh my god! Now he laughed! Ok, that's it. Who is she?" Exclaimed Finn.

"You don't know her." Munch replied.

"Sure." Droned Elliot.

"Drop it guys, we have work to do." Said Olivia.

"Yeah, paperwork." Grumbled Finn. Olivia glared at him and he sat down at his desk. They spent ten minutes working silently, and when Cragen had returned to his closed office, Finn looked around secretly before leaning over and whispering to Munch, "So...who is it?" Munch through his hands up, "Do you really want to know who?! Are you that pathetic and curious?" They both nodded, Olivia, having a feeling she would be, er, needed, discreetly moved closer to his desk.. Once she was within two feet of him she looked over her shoulder to make Finn turn away, while his back was turned she quickly winked at Munch, letting him know she knew his plan. Boy was this going to be fun. Finn turned back, both the guys were paying attention now, so Munch said slowly, "You want to know who."

"YES!"

"Okay." He said in agreement, "Here's your answer." In one swift moment he pulling Olivia toward him and kissed her passionately. They lost track of time for a moment, and when they pulled apart, they smirked at Elliot and Finn's faces, their mouths gaping like fish. Finn looked between the two of them and then, after making a funny motion with his hands said, "you and-ew, just...EW! I'm sorry I even asked now! I'm scarred for life now! Thanks! Ugh." He quickly turned away. "Thanks for your support !" Munch said sarcastically, still holding Olivia's waist.

Elliot was still speechless, but finally managed to stutter, "Uh, that's great, I- I guess."

Cragen came out of the office asking, "So, who's munch so happy about?"

Finn pointed his finger accusingly at Olivia. "Finn, what? Oh," Cragen took a deep breath."That's good. I'm happy for you two. I always thought you'd make a cute couple."

"You did?" Asked Elliot in disbelief.

"We'll kiss again." Warned Olivia.

"Again?" asked Cragen. Finn and Elliot yelled, "NO!"

Munch and Olivia shrugged and returned to their desks. "Dinner tomorrow?" mouthed Olivia across the room to Munch. "Sure, Liv." He mouthed back.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Oddly Perfect Couple-  
Chapter 3 

Munch arrived at Olivia's door the next night, wearing black suit pants and a button down blue dress shirt with a sports coat to top it of. There was no way he was going to wear a tie, they cut of his airway, or so he claimed. He knocked on her door twice, trying not to seem nervous. He had told her to dress up for the occasion, because even though it was her idea to go out that night, he still wanted to choose where they went. Even so, when she answered the door in an elegant black dress, he gazed open mouthed for a second before remembering to give her the rose he had hidden behind his back. She accepted the rose and smiled shyly under his stare. "You look very handsome." She said, looking him up and down quickly.

_Don't blush John, Don't blush_

"Thanks," He said, waving of the compliment, he still wasn't used to someone actually thinking he looked okay, let alone even handsome, " But I bet I don't look half as good as you do right now."

Unlike Munch, Olivia allowed herself to blush, "So, John, you insisted you should pick where we're going. Can you tell me where your taking me?" She asked sweetly.  
" I can," He began seriously, but then added with a playful twinkle in his eye Olivia had never seen before, "but I'm not going to." She rolled her eyes, which John chose to ignore. He grabbed her hand, and they both were comforted by the contact. "Lets go, Livvy."

Her eyebrow rose delicately, "Livvy? No one's ever called me that before." Munch waited a bit nervously for her opinion on it, so she continued with a small smile, "I like it." Munch nodded in satisfaction and kissed her quickly on the lips, then lead her to his car. He opened the door for her, which she had already come to expect and appreciate, and then got into the drivers side. Starting the engine, he turned to her and asked, "Do you like that Italian place down the road?" She nodded.

"Good, that's where I made reservations," He stated as he began to drive off. She rolled her eyes, which he chose to acknowledge this time with, "You know, they could get stuck like that." She was half way through rolling her eyes again when he wagged his finger at her, "Ah, ah, ah " He said in a disapproving and joking tone. This time she outright laughed.  
Music to my ears, thought Munch dreamily. Then snapped himself out of it. Olivia smiled seductively at him. "Something distracting you, John?"

_There she goes again with the flirting!_ His face flushed, though it definitely wasn't from embarrassment. _Is it hot in here, or is it just me?_

"Nothing's distracting me." He assured her half-heartedly as he pulled into the Parking lot of Dolce Vida. He stepped out of the car again, but this time Olivia got to the door before he did. She laughed at him standing there with his hand halfway toward the handle. "Don't you get tired of opening it every time?" She asked teasingly. He tried hard to fight the pink tinge rising to his cheeks.

_Idiot, your not supposed to blush!_ He inwardly shouted at himself. He wasn't really sure _why_ he shouldn't blush, maybe it was just a manly thing. He shrugged away his inner pondering and allowed Olivia to link her arm with his.

They entered the fairly crowded building, admiring the beautiful Tuscan style decor. Munch gave his name to the Matre'Di and they were seated in a fairly decent amount of time. When he picked up the menu he was slightly put off by the fact they had changed it so it was all in Italian since he last came. He was about to call the waiter for translation when he noticed Olivia skimming through the thick pages confidently. "You speak Italian?" He asked with mild surprise.  
"Yeah," She responded, "I took it in college."

"Cool."

After a few moments of Olivia reading and him sitting there helplessly, Munch got her attention and gestured towards the menu, " A little help?" He asked sheepishly. She smiled at him and spent the next five minutes translating everything perfectly. Munch adored her well practiced Italian accent, and wondered how long it took her to perfect it. Within five minutes they had signaled the waiter, ( Munch got a funny look from half the restaurant when he yelled "Garsaunt ", and Olivia Had to remind him that that was a french thing. This time he didn't try to stop the embarrassed blush from flooding his cheeks, ) and ordered their food. They spent the thirty minutes before the food came engaging in basic small talk, but once they had started eating they became more comfortable about talking about more specific things. "Why did you become a cop?" Asked Olivia, wanting to know a little more about her date.

" I ended up stuck in the middle of a corner store robbery once when I was about thirteen, and saw someone almost get shot by one of the robbers. A bunch of police rushed in and cuffed them all, throwing them to the ground. I knew I wanted to be able to throw bad guys around too." He explained,

" That, and the gun's cool." He joked, "What about you?"

Olivia took a deep breath, " My mom was raped, and the jerk got away. Nine months later, I was born. I started off my career as a cop believing I would be able to catch the rapist," she gulped, " my father. As time went on I felt obligated to help others through the same thing my mom went through."

"I'm sorry." Said Munch sincerely, "It must have been tough growing up without a father, and knowing what he was."

"Thanks." She whispered.

They spent what seemed like forever in an uncomfortable silence. Munch glanced up at Olivia to see if she had cheered up, and once noticing the reminiscing and troubled look was off her face, asked with laughter in his voice, " So, was Finn and Stabler's reaction funny or what?"

Olivia threw her head back and laughed.

_He always manages to lighten the mood,_ She thought with a smile.

They spent the rest of their dinner, including dessert, mocking their fellow detectives reactions, and also plotting how to scar them for life even more.

This time, Olivia allowed Munch to be his closet-gentlemanly self and pay for the meal. He drove her back to her place and walked her to the door. When she looked at her watch and noticed it was only nine o' clock she kissed him passionately before pulling away and asking, "Wanna come up and watch a movie...or something?" Based on her seductive smile, Munch had a feeling a movie wouldn't be their main activity that night. He nodded, and said is as sexy a voice as he could manage, which was pretty damn sexy in Olivia's opinion, "Sure, Livvie," and she pulled him through the door gently. They stood at the threshold, flush against each other, making out, and before they stumbled all the way down the hall, Munch took one of his roaming hands away from Olivia's body long enough to close the door behind them.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Oddly Perfect Couple - Chapter 4

John Munch woke up in a bed that was not his own. At first the thought scared him, but it was when he remembered exactly whose bed he was in that he let out a relieved, happy sigh. He turned over to face Olivia's sleeping figure and wrapped his arms around her gently.

_I'm dating Olivia Benson._

It's almost as if he has just realized it, like it took his mind that long to comprehend such an unlikely thing, an absurd thought. He tests the sentence out on his tongue, " I'm dating Olivia Benson." It is just his luck that Olivia chooses to wake up at this very moment, "Really? And I'm dating John Munch, what a coincidence." She teases him, pulling him even closer than he was before. She's tried verbally testing out their relationship too, so she doesn't think he's weird. He winces, "Must you always find the perfect ways to embarrass me?"

"Yeah, and you wanna know why?" She asked seriously, and he waited for the answer, " 'Cause you are extremely cute when you're embarrassed."

"Well, your extremely sexy when you do anything." He said in response .

"Yeah, your that to," She agreed. He pulled her chin up and kissed her thoroughly.

"That, I doubt."

"John Munch," She said as if warning a five year old never to say a really bad word ever again, "You can not possibly kiss me like that and then deny what you just denied."

"What did I deny again?" He asked mock-seriously.

Olivia would have thrown her arms up in defeat if they currently weren't trapped at her sides from his tender, yet strong grip.

"You, are impossible." She stated. Munch put his head down so it was resting on her shoulder and said smugly, " I know." She turned over and released herself from his grip, positioning herself so that she was half on top of him, " Are you glad you stayed last night?" She asked, kissing his each of his shoulder blades delicately, Munch had to force himself to remember to breathe.

"Definitely" He confirmed in a breathless tone, grabbing her and pulling her lips to meet his. The kiss was just beginning to turn into something more when there was a banging on the door.

" Ignore it." Said Munch firmly. The banging stopped, but was replaced by a familiar voice, " Olivia! You in there?"_ Stabler._ Thought Munch_. This was not good. _

"Liv, get up, get dressed. Want me to hide?" He asked, jumping up from bed and beginning to change into the clothes he had worn the day before. Olivia laughed, "Where would you hide?" She asked incredulously.

"Just forget it."

Olivia was at the door in record time, only looking slightly ruffled. To bad Elliot was a detective, he'd probably figure it out. "Hi, El." She said, opening the door. "I must have forgotten to set my alarm".

Which was part true, she hadn't set it last night, but there was no way he was going to find out why. Elliot cocked an eyebrow. Darn, looks like he didn't believe her. "I'll be down at the station in fifteen minutes El, thanks for waking me up."

"Want me to drive you?" He asked sincerely.

"No, that's okay, really, I'll just- he interrupted her, " You'll just call your old boyfriend to pick you up?" Elliot teased. Munch must have thought Elliot had left already, because as if on cue, he walked into the main room. "Livvie," he looked at the scene before him, Olivia was covering her face with her hands and Stabler looked about ready to bolt. That, or vomit all over Olivia's floor.

_Oh, Crap._

"Stabler." He acknowledged. Elliot just nodded dumbly. After a moment he spoke, " I'll- I'll go now, see you guys at work, s-sorry to intrude, it's just..." He was rambling, and he knew it. Munch just smirked at the poor guy.

"Just don't tell anyone about this, okay Stabler?"

Elliot nodded, gulped, and left, closing the door behind him.

"Think we scarred him permanently this time?" Asked Munch.

"Well, since you forgot to put your shirt on, I'd say, yeah." Munch looked down, and sure enough, nothing was covering the upper part of his body. He laughed, "Poor guy."

"Yeah, now we better get ready before the captain has our heads. We're already a half hour late as it is." Said Olivia. Munch nodded, and made a move to go back to the bedroom. Olivia grabbed his arm, "Don't bother, you always keep a change of clothes in your trunk, right?" He nodded.

"Good," she said, "I'll go get them."

She walked down to Munch's car at the end of the street, and returned five minutes later with his clothes. "Here. Go get changed, I'll make breakfast."

"Yes ma'am!" Munch mock saluted and grabbing his clothes from her hands, headed down the hallway.

Within a half hour they were both seated on the couch eating pancakes as fast as they could. When they finally finished Munch grabbed his and Olivia's coat off the floor.

" Come on," He said, pecking her on the cheek, "Let's see how much Finn tries to interrogate us this time. Though I'm sure he won't want to know the answer," He said, then thought for a moment, "That is, if Stabler hasn't ratted us out already."

"Oh, god, I hope not," She said tiredly. Together the walked down the street to Munch's car and hopped in.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

1

The Oddly Perfect Couple - Chapter 5

When Olivia and Munch walked into the Station together that morning Finn's eye twitched as he immediately pretended to be busy. Meanwhile, Stabler was biting his lip trying not to announce to the entire building what he had saw that morning. " Hi, Finn, hey Elliot." Said Olivia cheerfully, sitting down at her desk

"Finn, Stabler," Munch nodded in greeting to each of the men. He too sat down at his desk, but not before making two cups of coffee and handing one to Olivia. "Awww!" Cooed Stabler, Munch and Olivia sent him identical withering stares, and he snapped his mouth closed abruptly.

"We got a new case cap?" Asked Finn as Cragen walked out of his office, looking like he was about to say something.

"Yeah, remember those two police officers and the child that were killed a month ago?" All four of them nodded solemnly, remembering the two men they had known fairly well and the ripped apart body of the innocent little boy they had seen. Cragen continued, "Well, I was just informed by forensics that they finally were able to scrounge up a possible match for the DNA found on the boy. She's only in our system with a few traffic violations, but her DNA was close enough to get a search warrant. Munch, Benson, I want you to be the ones to knock on the door. Finn, Stabler, I want you to stay here and help me search New Jersey's systems, see if we can get her for anything else." He handed the address over to Munch, who looked it over quickly before motioning to Olivia to follow him.

"Cap'n?" Asked Finn, "Why did ya send da two lovebirds off together? We may never get 'em back." Cragen just laughed, "Get to work, boys."

"This is it," said Olivia, matching the number on the apartment door with the number in Munch's hand. She knocked loudly on the door. "Police! Open up!" No answer. "Now!" She yelled. After a few seconds the lock on the door clicked and the door opened to reveal a tall brown haired woman who looked to be in her forties. As they stepped into her apartment, hands lingering at their sides, ready to grab their gun if necessary, Munch couldn't help but notice the woman looked familiar. "Do you have her name?" He asked in a hushed whisper, leaning in so the woman wouldn't hear.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah, its- Just then the woman tore her gaze away from Olivia, noticing Munch for the first time, she screeched over Olivia's voice, "John?! John Allen David Munch?!" Munch winced and gripped the gun at his waist, only one person could screech his full name like that, " Elizabeth." He said cooly, he then turned to a confused looking Olivia, "One of my ex wives." He explained.

"Wives? As in plural?" Asked Olivia.

"I'll explain later." He whispered.

He then turned to Elizabeth, "I've always wanted to say this,"

He let a twisted grin appear on he features, " _Sweetheart,_" He said menacingly, stepping forward, " You are under arrest." He was about to move forward to cuff her when she lunged backwards and drew a gun that was hidden under her long, thick shirt. "Your not arresting me, you heartless scum!" Before Olivia had time to react, the sound of gunfire reverberated through her ears, and Munch was down. She shot Elizabeth in the back, and ran to Munch's side. " John!" All he could do was groan as he gripped his gushing shoulder. After a second he passed out, and Olivia went into action. She grabbed her walkie talkie at the same time she used her other hand to put pressure on the wound. "This is Detective Benson, NYPD. We've got an officer down and unconscious and a Perp wounded critically in act of self defense. We need two buses NOW!" She threw down the walkie talkie and put both of her hands down on the wound gaping in Munch's shoulder.

"Munch!" She tried to wake him up. His eyes flickered open, " John, stay with me. Come on honey."

"Liv..." He trailed off, and tried hard to fight the dizziness washing over him. Just as the sound of sirens were heard in the distance, he gave up and succumbed to the darkness once again.

TBC

**A/N: ohhh, the drama. Yay! This was my first real cliffhanger! Don't worry, Munch will be alright... As long as you review! MWAHHAHAHA!...eh hem. Anyway, see that button down there? Well, push it and tell me what you think, kay:)**


	6. Chapter 6

1 Chapter six

Munch awoke in a hospital bed. Well, he figured he was in a hospital bed, where else would it be this blindingly white and...well, clean? _Wait, _He thought, _am I dead? _

He dismissed the ridiculous thought when one, his vision cleared, and two, he remembered he'd only been shot in the shoulder. _But if I lost a lot of blood..._ His thoughts trailed off as he noticed Olivia asleep in a chair in the corner of the room and Finn outside with his back against the clear hospital wall. _Glass walls in a hospital?...That's weird._

"Liv?" He asked. When she didn't wake up he tried again, " Livvie?" This time she stirred, but when she woke up she seemed slightly confused and groggy from sleep, "I get shot and you're the one who's sleeping like someone hopped you up on morphine. Go figure." He joked. His comment immediately brought her out of her fog, "John?!"

"No, Bob."

She laughed a little, though her face showed signs of worry. Walking toward him she wrapped him up in a careful hug. "My god woman, I was only shot in the arm. Now if I was shot in the butt, _that _would be bad...and painful."

"Figures," She began, letting go of him, "You get shot by your ex, lose a dangerous amount of blood, and all you can to is joke."

_Blood loss... _Munch tried not to look alarmed. "How much blood did I lose?"

"Enough to make us all think you were never going to wake up. Finn's been really quiet, Elliot's been moody. Well, moodier than usual, and I've been a complete wreck. The ER room was so crowded they had to put you somewhere else and the Dean of Medicine here was so busy chasing around some immature cripple doctor of hers that she didn't tell us what was going on right away. I thought - we thought we lost you." A single tear slid down her cheek as she sat on the edge of the bed. Munch grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry," He said quietly, "If I knew how serious my condition was I wouldn't have joked." She nodded, and he pulled her toward him gently with his uninjured arm, kissing her tenderly.

It was then that Finn walked in, apparently without looking toward the glass. " Hey Liv, is he up yet - Agh!" He exclaimed as he saw them, "Yeah, I guess he is."

The two separated and Munch looked up at Finn, "Brilliant conclusion Detective." He said dryly.

Finn smiled, " I see your back to your normal self. How ya feelin' man?"

" I feel...alright. It's hard to feel much else with so many drugs running through my system." Munch replied tiredly, "Stabler and Captain here?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think they're both back down in the waiting room. I'll go get them." Finn walked out the door and they watched as he headed towards the elevators down the hall.

"Who puts glass walls in a hospital?" Asked Munch.

"I was wondering the same thing." Said Olivia, " I mean, don't you want privacy when you come to this kind of place?" She asked.

Suddenly Munch had a revelation, "It's a conspiracy." He announced.

Olivia smacked him lightly on the head, " Oh, shut up." She smiled foolishly.

"Make me." Munch challenged.

"That, I can do." Olivia smirked and leaned in to kiss him.

"I'm so glad John is awake." Said Cragen as they all stepped into the elevator.

"Why, Cap? Wouldn't want to hire a replacement?" Elliot asked, only half joking.

"Elliot, that's not fair. I would never want to replace John, and I thank the heavens I don't have to. He's a sweet guy." Said Cragen.

"When he want's to be," Finn Pointed out.

"Mostly when he's with Olivia." Added Stabler as the elevator finally arrived on the correct floor.

" I still can't believe those two are dating." Said Cragen as they walked down the hall. They froze in their tracks when they saw the slightly disturbing sight of the above mentioned couple engaged in a fierce make out session. After almost five minutes of dumb struck silence, Finn spoke up,

"Ya betta believe it, Cap" Cragen nodded and turned to them, "Boys," He said dramatically, " We're going in."

"Ew, but Cap..." They began.

"Someone's gotta go pry those two apart!" He exclaimed.

"Fine." Said Finn.

"Yeah, Okay," Said Elliot, " But I'm closing my eyes."

Finn chuckled, "Have fun bumping into the walls, Stabler."

All three of them took a few more steps forward and opened the door.

"Ahem!" Olivia and Munch sprang apart when they heard their Captain clear his throat.

"Captain, " They said at the same time, " Sorry, we-

Cragen interrupted them with a wave of his hand, "It may be a tad...disturbing..." Munch rolled his eyes and Olivia pretended to look offended. Cragen continued, ignoring them, " But as long as it doesn't happen at work, we'll all have to learn to deal with it." Olivia and Munch both smiled their thanks at their Captain and Finn and Stabler began to follow him out the door.

Just after the door was closed and he thought they were out of earshot Elliot began, " If you think that's disturbing, imagine my face early this morning when Olivia answered her door and Munch walked into the room shirtless! It was so -

"STABLER!!!!" Came the shout of the two furious Detectives on the other side of the door.

"Gotta run," Said Elliot to Finn and Cragen, who both wore an expression similar to how he looked when he actually experienced the event. Finn and Cragen shook their heads in a mixture of amusement and disgust as they followed their jogging colleague.

Meanwhile...

Olivia and Munch laughed as they watched Elliot run towards the elevator, afraid one of them was going to come and kill him. " I knew Stabler would tell." Said Munch, shaking his head."

"Yeah." Agreed Olivia.

After a moment, Olivia asked, "So, how many ex wives _do_ you have?"

"...Four." When she gave him look, he assured her, " Elizabeth's the only one that was actually that angry with me, said I spent to much time at work. The other three just couldn't handle my constant sarcastic remarks and intelligence"

Olivia laughed.

"I'm serious!" Protested Munch.

There was a pregnant pause.

"Hey Liv?" Said Munch, sitting up carefully in the not-so-comfortable hospital bed, " I love you."

Olivia gave a shaky laugh and wrapped him up in another hug.

" I love you too, John." She murmured, and kissed him like she had so many times before, she broke away and looked at him, humor dancing in her eyes, " Just promise me you won't let me become ex wife number five."

Munch laughed, and kissed Olivia joyfully on the cheek.

"I promise."

THE END

**A/N: So, what did you think? Should I try and write more JO stories? Please review! Oh, and did anyone catch the little crossover I put in here? Sorry, I couldn't resist. :)**


End file.
